This project is used to screen animals for use in experiments related to the AIDS Therapies contract. It is not itself a research project, but rather is designed to assess the usefulness of animals for experimental projects. Animals are screened to identify their virus and antibody status before they enter a clinical trial. Eight new macaques were screened in 1997. This is an on-going project that will continue in the coming years.